The Maelstroms Little Birds
by narufuuin
Summary: After finishing his task in the elemental nations Kami sends him on another adventure in Japan. Naruxharem, smarter Naruto, god like Naruto. I own nothing!


**Ok first shot at a crossover hopefully it won't be garbage. Yay.**

**Key **

_Thoughts: I wonder if this would go well with ramen?_

Speaking: all hail the ramen!

**Uber powerful entity speaking: Mortals are interesting.**

_**Uber powerful entity thinking: I wonder if he is up to the task?**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**The maelstroms little birds: living again.**

There was white. That was all he could see. Getting up from the ground the man could only see white. He was a rather tall man landing at 6'4'' with spiky golden locks with tanned skin and lastly he was wearing a blue kimono for some reason.

"Ok who decided to play dress up with me?" he asked aloud not thinking anyone would hear him.

"That would be me Naruto-kun." Spoke a soft voice from behind him.

Turning around in shock at getting his question answered he saw what could only be described as a goddess, she was about 5'7'' with silver hair going down to her waist, perfect hips matching her maybe D-cup breasts with a golden kimono on. Her hands were folded in front of her with a soft smile on her face. "Well I didn't want you to be naked when you woke up here. What did you expect?" she asked giggling.

"I have no idea what to expect, last I remember Madara was rushing at me to stop me from activating the seal, next thing I know I'm here. So I guess everything went without a problem then? Madara's dead and the nations are at peace?" he asked looking at the beauty in front of him, blushing a little from her appearance.

Nodding happily the beauty's smile widened a bit, "indeed he is dead and the nations are quite peaceful right now. I owe you a debt for that Naruto-kun. It isn't often that Kami herself finds herself in people's debt, especially a mortal's debt. So this is what I'm going to do with you." She said before Naruto waved his hands telling her to stop for a moment.

"Hold on! Your Kami?" she nodded and then he added "I'm fine you're not in my debt at all I just set out for what I wanted to do anyway its fine. Really there is no need to do anything for me. Well maybe just keep Hinata-hime safe." He added the last part quietly hoping that Kami couldn't hear, but she did anyway.

Smiling again at the blonde she spoke again, "Well aren't you a good man. You get to have Kami owe you a favor and you spend it on looking after others. Then again I shouldn't really be surprised at this by you the least." She added still smiling at his blushing face and pure-heartedness. "Yes I will watch over Hinata-san until she comes up here but I am also sending you back down. There is something else I have for you to do, if you're up for it?" she said looking unsurely at Naruto.

Smiling at Her acceptance of Hinata's safety Naruto looked at the goddess and asked "Sure, what do you want me to do Kami-chan?" he asked getting a shocked look from Kami changing into a smile again.

"It has been a long… long time since anyone called me –chan." She spoke quietly but Naruto could sense a past with the suffix so immediately started to apologize which kami stopped by holding up her hand to silence his attempts. "It isn't a bad thing Naruto-kun, it has just been a long time. Ok then getting back to my favor again," she said clapping her hands and opening them up to reveal a city he was unfamiliar with. "This is Shinto Teito a city in Japan, this is where I want you to be in the year 2000 until the 'game' starts," she said spitting out the word game. Closing her hands and destroying the picture with it, Kami turned to him and asked, "Will you do it? Be warned you will face more dangers than just cloak and dagger. And your heart will be challenged." She said looking at the human in front of her, Kami assessed his soul and found only gold in his heart and a will of steel. _**He will be able to do it.**_ She thought smiling slightly _**I think this is the first time I have ever asked a mortal to do anything more than to kill a beast and it turns out to be holding and protecting a harem of sexy women all with large busts.**_ Shaking her thoughts out she looked at him to see him weighing his options. Curious to see what he is thinking he looked inside his head and found his thoughts.

_Let's see, I can do as Kami-chan asks or not, the benefits would probably be better for Hinata-chan and anyone I find precious, the consequences, well lets face it I think it would be better to have the goddess of life on my side than be irritated at me._ He thought then looked over to see Kami smiling and holding laughter in. "What?"

Still chuckling Kami responded, " Nothing Naruto-kun, heh you truly are a pure heart aren't you" she asked rhetorically only to see him smile goofily making her giggle a little more. "Alright are you going then?" she asked to see him nod in confirmation, dropping the smile she opened the clouds beneath and gave one last piece of advice, "Oh, one more thing, I am dropping you 500 years before the event so you can prepare your abilities as much as you can, good luck!" She shouted over the wind below them before picking him up by the collar and dropping him down the hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" CRASH!

Getting up Naruto got confused, he just got dropped out of the sky into the forest with no warning at all, what was it she wanted him to do se early before the event, 500 years before the event. _Jeez Kami-chan really sent me early. Well at least she is giving me time to prepare for whatever is coming to Shinto Teito. Ok let's see where I am. And how much I am prepared._ Looking down at himself he found he was still around 19 years old with a brown shirt over him made of material that he couldn't identify, black pants that could move easily and fight in. he had a backpack made of what looks like deer hide, that held more clothing and also had a knife, flint, and a scroll…

Opening the scroll Naruto could see many more storage spaces, opening one of them out popped another scroll labeled healing, curious he looked at the rest of the first scroll, the kanji for healing above a slot was empty but there were slots with kanji marked swordsmanship, fighting, control, sealing, element training, element jutsu, genjutsu, and food that was occupied by something. "Wow, Kami-chan really wants me prepared for whatever is going down in Shinto Teito."

Getting everything back in its proper place Naruto tried to access his chakra only to find it much… much… much bigger and that meant only one thing _Man my control is shot all to hell isn't it? _He tested the theory by trying to form a rasengan. Trying being the key word. The jutsu blew up in his face sending him flying backwards. _Only one thing to test now,_ getting up he put his hands in his favorite hand sign and shouted out "TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" with a very loud poof and a moderate drain on his now massive reserves he saw something he didn't expect to see, he saw over a thousand clones looking around chatting aimlessly, getting over his shock he prepared to the hellish training he was going to put himself through.

400 years later.

Our Hero looked down on the city known as Shinto Teito in its early stages. It wasn't even a full city yet just a dirt road town, he hadn't really changed much over the last 400 years still the black pants, brown shirt and a gray cloak only the styles had changed and so had the material. It was still easy to move in, he didn't accept anything beside kimono's that weren't easy to move in. he had finished most of the training scrolls Kami had given him only things left were finishing up swordsmanship, the last few things in elemental jutsu and to gorge himself on the deliciousness he had found in his food scroll.

"Ok we have most of the training done now we just need to get the reputation out of the way and be accepted by society, and to get a job, or two." Sending out a few clones of him Naruto went back into the forest to complete what was left of the training leaving his clones to decide what wanted to look like and his job decision.

Looking at the other clone NC2 (Naruto clone 2) asked, "alright what do you want to do and look like, because we know we can't just go marching in there and expect to fit in. It's just not going to happen."

"I'll look like Kakashi in appearance still with normal clothes no shinobi clothing or outfit, that would stick out very quickly, I will try to be a chef to mimic what is at the end of the scrolls."NC1 answered. It was an interesting find at the end of every scroll was a puzzle to figure out with what you learned in the rest of the scroll after you figured out the puzzle you would get a picnic with a little note giving encouragement from Kami-chan and a picture of how Hinata and his other precious people were doing up in Heaven. He kept the pictures and encouragement in a blood seal right next to his heart.

"Then I guess I will try to be a doctor I will put to good use what we learned in the healing scroll. I will take on Shikamaru in appearance. Lets see if we can make baa-chan proud."

Up in heaven Tsunade fist pumped saying she had influenced her godson.

Back with Naruto.

The clones on their way Naruto went back to his wood house to finish his hellish training.

100 years later.

Naruto was entering Shinto Teito finally he was an accomplished doctor and a five star chef touring around the world for the last two years. He also wrote a few of his old teachers books mixed with a little of his flair, more romance less smut. He had also learned a few more jutsu than the scrolls taught, mostly for stealth purposes though. The world knew he existed sure but his background was something only a few people who were long dead ever knew.

"Ok have to find a good apartment or house first." Naruto said to himself. 500 years with nobody will do that to a guy. Make you talk to yourself and clones only made it easier to do it. Though he had made sure to keep his abilities secret from the public. He had been keeping up with the news as well apparently 20 years ago a company had started Mid Bio Informatics and climbed its way to the top of the pharmaceutical world with technology far superior to anything coming out regularly.

On his way to the realtor's office he was thinking about what Kami-chan said those 500 years ago "_Be warned you will face more dangers than just cloak and dagger. And your heart will be challenged."_ Well it wasn't like he didn't get judged before. Oh well nothing to worry now, he was already here.

After thinking about it for a while he arrived at the realtor's office.

Walking through the door he saw a man wearing a white suit writing papers out behind a desk. Hearing the door open the man looked up to see Naruto standing there looking around. Standing up and walking over the realtor started talking to Naruto, "Hello, my name is Koichi Kaito, can I help you?" he asked the rather tall man.

"Yes, I am looking for an apartment and wondering if you could help me?" Naruto said looking at the man. "If you could find one with 2 bedrooms a kitchen, bathroom and a living room that would be perfect." Naruto told the man.

After about half an hour of looking the realtor found an empty apartment that fit what Naruto wanted just a little north of the MBI tower. Naruto paid the man easily with his impressive savings, that's what happened when you work for 100 years almost non-stop saving pretty much everything you earned. He used his smartphone to guide him to his new apartment and walked in.

The building itself wasn't all to impressive a modest 3 story building each level had stairs going to the next. Inside the apartment it wasn't very furnished, tan walls with no bed, a four top gas stove with an oven and microwave above the stove with a basic fan built in. Settling in he decided to get some rest before setting out to find out what was going on in this city that Kami-chan wanted him to fix.

The next morning Naruto got up and did his morning routine, then walked out of the apartment to wander in the city. He marveled at the size of everything, they were at least 2 stories with MBI being over fifty the tallest in the city. When he was still walking around in the west section of the city he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. _Is that chakra?!_ Jogging toward the feeling he saw what looked like busty anime characters fighting with lightning and fire. Hiding behind a dumpster in an alley he watched the three people wield the elements. There were twins by the look of them wielding lightning with purple bondage suits on fighting a white male wearing nothing but black. Even with it two on one the male still seemed to be winning. After watching the battle he listened with chakra enhanced hearing to listen to what the male seemed to be saying "Why are you fighting the wingless birds right now HIbiki? Hikari? It is my job to help the little birds find their wings. You have found yours already; you know how it feels, let them find their ashikabi before deactivating them." He said before turning toward the alley where Naruto was and walking toward it.

Sweating at being found he activated his transparency jutsu to make the light bend around him making him completely invisible to the naked eye.

Looking down on where he sensed someone only to find nothing there, Homura narrowed his eyes at the spot. Looking around he didn't sense anyone there anymore. Sighing at losing a potential risk Homura jumped to the top of the building and left the invisible man alone.

Grinning goofily at not being caught by the fire wielder Naruto looked around to see the twins getting up and leaving. Moving towards the street he opened his senses to feel the fire wielder still around looking for him. _Well isn't he persistent._ Naruto thought before heading to the nearest crowd and deactivating his jutsu. Walking through the crowd for a half hour and feeling the fire wielder leave he started to walk a more deserted road until "Please get out of the way!" "Move out of the way!" two voices said before he looked up and used reflexes honed through centuries of practice to catch two girls falling toward him. Placing them on the ground before looking at the girls who were falling. The first one had brown hair with a piece of hair priestess clothing, doe brown eyes and an innocence that only comes from children, and the biggest boobs he had ever seen, besides baa-chan. Next to her was a nice girl with black hair going to her waist she was wearing a yukata with a bow around the middle just below her breast. She also had brown eyes, but hers were tempered with experience. Her boobs were a little smaller than her friends being a healthy C-cup while her friends DD-cup would have given his old teacher a bloody nose just being in their vicinity.

"Thank you for catching us sir." The more mature girl said while the other was staring at him with stars in her eyes.

"That was soo cooool! Can you show me how to do that?!" she said pleadingly to Naruto, holding her hands together unconsciously squeezing her boobs together making Naruto use a lot of will power to hold off the bloody nose that could come.

Sweat dropping Naruto put a hand on the girl's head to placate her. "Maybe if we meet again… uh may I have your names? My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He said introducing himself.

The childish one introduced herself first "I am Musubi a fist type sekirei!" she said gaining a smile from Naruto who was extremely confused on the inside, and a berating from the other girl.

"Musubi~ we have to keep that quiet. Remember?" the more mature said looking at her.

"muu~ I forgot" the innocent one said before knocking her fist against her skull.

"It's oka-" he was cut off by the feeling of chakra spiking before an attack, he attempted to get out of the way but was bowled over by the two girls who used their bodies as shields for him.

"Stay still won't you? We have to deactivate you. It's better that way." A familiar voice said before Naruto saw the lightning twins in the bondage suits.

"We can't fight until we find our Ashikabi!" Musubi yelled at the bondage twins.

"Why won't you just stay still? Its better for you to be deactivated than to be forced into some relationship where you are nothing but a slave for someone!" the twins tried to explain to the two girls on top of him completely ignoring him.

"Musubi we need to run." The more mature one said getting Musubi to nod in acceptance. Getting up quickly the two girls unconsciously grabbed each of his hands before running away at chunin speed out pacing the bondage twins.

After half an hour of straight running the girls noticed that they had yet to let go of Naruto's hand and had dragged him for almost 10 miles. With swirls in his eyes Naruto got up and immediately fell down only to be caught by Musubi and the other girl who still hadn't introduced herself yet.

Being this close to the man Musubi and the other girl could feel their bodies warming up a little. Deciding to stay close to him the two started to talk to him again. "So… am I going to get an explanation? Or should I forget it happened and just keep an eye out in case someone like you two get in trouble again?" Naruto asked once the swirls were out of his eyes.

"Ah hahaha" the girl said nervously even though she was warming up again when at his voice and offer. "No I think it would be best if you just forgot, I'm not sure you could help even if we did need help though sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine I understand." He said smiling at the pair who smiled back until

$&!#$!*

"Ah haha" Musubi and the girl laughed nervously until they fell over from hunger.

"Ah! Come on. Don't leave me like this." He complained to the two on the ground. Checking to make sure no one was around he made a clone and poofed back to his apartment to get the girls settled.

After settling the girls in his apartment he went about making food for them. After 20 minutes of preparing food, naruto heard groans of awakening from his two houseguests.

Waking up Musubi and her friend could smell something divine throughout the house. Not even getting up the two floated through the house until they were standing in front of Naruto who was moving about the kitchen making something.

Naruto was a good person he meets strangers out alone getting chased and he makes them food. He was a good person so when Musubi tackled him and the girl he still didn't know whose name was right there with her he tried to make sure they were okay and feeling well. "Are you two alright?" he asked worried for them. Looking down he sees a very adorable scene.

"You're such a nice person. We collapse and you take us home and you make us food. I wish someone like you were going to be my ashikabi." Musubi said with big eyes with tears in them, the other girl was right there with her too.

"Kaho too." The girl who finally said her name said.

Getting the girls off of him he plates the mouth-watering food and sets it in the living room for his guests to enjoy. Musubi is chowing down on the curry while Kaho is enjoying her miso soup. Both girls are so busy eating they don't notice Naruto in the background chuckling and smiling at the starving girls._ Looks like I will have to break out another bed for them._ He thought grinning at the concept of having guests with him. After almost a half hour of solid eating Musubi and Kaho got up with bigger bellies and waddled to Naruto to ask him something. "Can I help you with anything girls?" he said.

"We were wondering if you knew any open places to sleep. We don't want to impose on you." Kaho said ignoring Musubi's almost crying face at the fact of leaving the deliciousness.

"Well good thing I bought an extra bed huh?" he responded showing them the extra futon in the second bedroom.

Musubi was ecstatic at the prospect of staying with Naruto and openly shouted out "YAY!" hugging Kaho and Naruto at the same time jumping up and down. Setting them down Musubi was heating up again only this time she was panting and getting red along with it.

Kaho's eyes widened at the signs of reacting while Naruto was confused and worried for the personification of innocence. Kneeling down he checked her heartbeat and temperature only to find himself tackled down by the girl who spoke raggedly. "It really is you. You are my ashikabi-sama." Reaching up the girl grabbed his face gently and brought him down to her feather soft lips for a kiss.

Naruto felt a tiny drain on his reserves and then something add to the back of his head right as he was nearly blinded by the wings of a dark purple light that shot out of Musubi's back folding gently along the walls to fit. Rising up Musubi then spoke, "by the fist of my contract, may the perils of my ashikabi be shattered." With her wings going back inside her back Naruto felt the chakra boost inside her while Kaho's chakra signature was spiking and fluctuating. Looking over he saw her in the same state he previoslu saw Musubi in. leaning down to make sure she was alright because he still didn't know what exactly was happening he found himself almost tackled again only this time he stayed up and had his lips crashed into by Kaho's. Again he felt the tiny drain before the light purple light show and Kaho standing and speaking, "By the spear of my contract my Ashikabi's peril will be destroyed." After the glowing stopped on both of the girls they looked at each other and then glomped Naruto saying "NARUTO-SAMA!" only to find themselves on the ground with a paper fan on their head.

Naruto was currently wearing a red pants and a white shirt with a white sash around his middle. He also had a white sash going across his head saying "No sama!" he then spoke to the girls on the ground, "You may call me whatever you like, Naruto-san, kun, dono, chan, teme, I don't care, but I will never allow friends to call me sama. Understood?" he asked the girls on the ground

Looking up with watery eyes they both said sorry before getting up and hugging Naruto.

After the hug Naruto had decided it was time for the girls to take a bath since it was almost bedtime. Readying the bath the girls walked in their birthday suits and asked if he would like his back washed. This time Naruto had to turn around to keep the bloody nose from coming but still failed when he felt large marshmallows push into his back with a voice saying "or perhaps you would like to do something else?" blood flowing out of his nose Naruto finally passed into blissful unconsciousness from Kaho's teasing/suggestion.

Waking up Naruto noticed three things, one he was naked, two he was in the bath, and three being that he couldn't find Musubi. Kaho was in front of him smiling at him. All of a sudden he feels the larger marshmallows push into his back start to move and Musubi's voice over his shoulder saying "Ah, your awake Naruto- sama." Que whack with a paper fan "Muu~ why do you have to hit me Naruto-kun?" the adorable sexy sekirei asked him looking at him standing behind the bathtub wearing the red pants and white shirt again.

"No sama allowed. Call me whatever you like I don't really care, however I will not allow friends to call me master or sama, I do not like those titles and will respond appropriately until you don't call me master or sama." He said walking out of the bathroom with tissue in his nose. "And don't forget to get dressed once your done in the bath." Walking out of the bathroom he walked to the living room to watch some TV. After about a minute of watching the channel changed to show a guy in a white suit with glasses and the most insane smile he had seen since Orochimaru.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun you are no-" the man began before the TV turned off and Naruto walked out of the room before the TV turned on again with the white suit man continuing on, "That was mean Naruto-kun, I take time from my busy schedule to come greet and congratulate you and you pretty much turn me off. That's not very nice Naruto-kun."

Watching the man introduce himself as Minaka Hiroto Naruto tagged him in his mind as a psychopath, "uh huh. And I am supposed to be so surprised that the president of MBI is taking time from his busy schedule to hack into my TV to talk to me." Naruto said dryly.

"I'll have you know I am a very busy person so let's get on with what I want to talk about. Welcome to the sekirei game that is happening in Shinto Teito right now. Ashikabi like you are gaining sekirei to participate in the new age of the gods that is happening soon. The sekirei game is a very secret game going on so no one can know and I assure you not even your book fans numbers will equal the number of threats that will head your way if you reveal it Naruto-kun." Minaka then went through all the rest of the rules before saying his goodbye and turning off the TV.

Again walking out of the room successfully this time he started thinking, _Well this is without a doubt the 'game' that Kami-chan spoke of, there is no way she would have just left anyone in heaven when she could have stopped it so she wants me to do something about it. Joy. Ok first gather Information then gain a plan of action. And training is in order for my girls. I find it disturbing that he only spoke of them as sekirei not as she's or them only things and sekirei. _Walking down the hallway to his bedroom he walked in and layed down.

Waking up Naruto noticed two things about his arms. Each one was wrapped around by another arm and then squished by Musubi and Kaho's breast sending them to marshmallow heaven. Sending a quick complaint about the girls almost addiction to him up to kami he substituted with a pillow for each arm. With him noticing the gentle frowns on their faces at the loss of heat. Raising his eyebrow he shrugged and left the room to start breakfast.

After waking up the girls were confused. They had gone asleep after they had snuck into Naruto's room thinking of sleeping with him and they get there only for him to disappear when they wake up?

"Where is Naruto-sama?" que mysterious whack from nowhere. "Muu~ he's not even here!" Musubi complained with watery eyes holding her head. "Where is Naruto-kun?" she looked over at Kaho who was wearing a large T-shirt with only underwear on in addition to that and she was wearing the shirt as well only it was tighter on her chest and was lower cut than Kaho's showing some cleavage. Getting up from the bed the two girls got dressed. Walking into the hall the two girls were again lifted up and floated to the kitchen by the heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen.

After breakfast Naruto sat down with his sekirei and started to talk to them. "So let me get this straight, I am both of your ashikabi?" he asked getting a nod, "Ok what is a Sekirei?" he asked them.

"Sekirei are birds who teach love to people. We are the birds that will ascend to the sky with our destined one to guide him to love." Musubi said holding her chest with folded hands looking at Naruto.

"Sekirei are what you would call 'aliens' since we didn't really come from this planet" Kaho said getting his attention and interest. "I don't know a lot about it but I did hear from some of the older Sekirei that we are not originally from this planet. I don't know why or how but I do know that we aren't truly from here. The brain type sekirei would be able to tell you more but they are all holed up somewhere and I have no idea where." Kaho said to Naruto who had listened with much interest and was now leaning back a little.

"Alright well we should go out and see if we can find somewhere else to stay because I don't think this place will do if I am predicting something right. While we are walking be aware of your surroundings and make sure to tell me if you see any more sekirei. Do you two know anywhere that could have friendly sekirei?" he asked getting them to shake their head. "Alright let's head out then." He said smiling again. _I have a couple of sexy aliens in love with me… this is going to be a strange 'game' and if I get anymore I'm not sure I will be able to last with a harem of sexy ladies wanting my attention._ Now that they were outside they were walking the streets until they (Naruto) noticed that someone was following them. Speeding up a little Naruto still felt the eyes on his back so he decided some straightforward action is a little necessary.

Up with our stalker, we find her chuckling at the blonde's foolishness. Surely crowded areas were good places since they kept him away from her target. She was a pale lady with gray hair and eyes that were extremely lonely. She didn't know why Higa wanted him out of the game but he had told her that he was not to make it another day alive. That he was not a person he wanted in the game for long. Chef, author and doctor at about 19, Higa did not want for him to stay in the game long at all. Still for her it was a pleasure to get rid of him for her ashikabi.

Jumping down to reach her target she was shocked at what she saw.

Kaho was a little confused about why they had detoured so much but she didn't question her ashikabi. She was again surprised at Naruto stopping when they were in a completely isolated area with no one around. He had wanted to keep watch for people why had they isolated themselves?

Musubi was having the time of her life currently. She had followed her ashikabi out of the apartment today in order to get information and ended up getting a lot of food and seeing a lot of new people for her. She was having a lot of fun in the crowds seeing so many faces. So when they had turned off and gone to a secluded area with no one around and a small grassy area around she went to check it out. The flowers smelt sooo good!

Naruto had just turned around to meet the newcomer with a smile and a casual hello. "Hello is there something I can help you with?" he asked shifting slightly so he was resting on the balls of his feet. His question got the attention of his two sekirei who stared/smiled at the new comer.

"Sekirei #86 Katsuragi, get ready." Was all she said before barreling down at naruto who just stood there?

"Naruto-kun look out!" Kaho said racing toward her ashikabi but the newcomer was faster and had jabbed at naruto. Only for him to catch the punch like it was nothing and keep smiling at the girl trying to kill him. After all she was about maybe mid chunin-level in speed, he was kage-level, he had her exactly where he wanted her.

"It isn't polite to try and kill people miss katsuragi. I would suggest trying something else if you want to actually hurt me. Though I think Kaho would like a shot at you." He said before closing his hand around hers and tossing her towards the nagitana wielding sekirei with rage in her eyes.

"Sekirei #87 Kaho, get ready." Was all Kaho said before shooting off towards the still disoriented sekirei. Orienting herself Katsuragi prepared herself for Kaho as she dodged to the right of her nagitana as it slashed down and punched Kaho in the shoulder.

"Calm down Kaho if you are not calm you don't think in fights and that would not be good for you." Naruto said to the Sekirei fighting the other fist user. Watching the fight Naruto could tell they both needed training they were about even but Kaho needed more experience in how to keep people away from you with her weapon.

Kaho knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with the other fist user so she had to do something. Slashing sideways she kept the fist user at bay and pushed her back a little from not wanting to get sliced in half. Seeing a break Kaho jumped back and slammed her lips on her ahikabi's activating her norito, "By the spear of my contract my ashikabi's peril will be destroyed!" glowing a light purple she sped off back to the fist user at jounin speeds.

Katsuragi was worried now they were about even when she broke off now she was a whole level different from where she is. But she might be able to win if she kept her head. Jumping forward to meet the spear users attack she underestimated Kaho's abilities in wielding her spear as she was knocked back soundly and almost knocked out. Bending down Kaho whispered out an apology before placing a finger on Katsuragi's sekirei mark and saying her norito eliminating her from the game and erasing her mark.

It was silent as Naruto watched Kaho kneel by the girl hugging her knees with her weapon down. Musubi walked over to Naruto to explain the action. "Whenever we finish a fight we are told to stay by the body until MBI comes and picks it up so it stays fine. It's something like honoring a fallen warrior. Although when I win I will free all the little birds and return them to their ashikabi for love to remain." Musubi said. Nodding Naruto could appreciate the action but he could hear the helicopter on the way with his enhanced senses.

After the helicopter was just above where they were Naruto and his girls left the area and went back to wandering since it was only about 2 in the afternoon.

Wandering in the northern section of the city they could see many people going about their business. Around dusk they wandered into a park and could see a woman sitting on the bench with only a bloody lab coat on her for clothing. Curious Naruto walked over to the woman and said; "You know you are going to catch a cold if you just sit here with only that for clothing. Don't you have a place to return to?"

"I'm broken… I have no place to go… no one wants me." She said quietly not even looking up to see Naruto's blank face at her words.

"The poor dear. She is a broken sekirei." Musubi said getting Naruto's attention.

"How is she 'broken'?" he asked her and Kaho answered.

"See the mark on her forehead? That mark signifies that she winged herself and can't have an ashikabi." Kaho said.

"Well I guess I will just have to do something about that huh?" he said smiling. " I can see the restraining seal and it wouldn't be that hard to fix, I would only need her permission and it is also something that I am not going to do in the open." He said getting the woman to look up at him with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"You can… fix me?" she asked tentatively.

"It's not about fixing more like doing it correctly." He said before a snotty voice came from behind him.

"Hey you get away from my prize!"

Clenching his fists and turning around he found himself facing off with a snotty brat and a man with an orange scarf black suit and sword at his side. "And who are you to say she is a prize?" he asked calmly keeping his anger for later.

"I am Mikogami Hayate. And it's a game we are playing she and they are all prizes to be won." He said boldly not even watching his words in front of Naruto. "Mutsu get him out of the way I will get my prize." He said before the man, Mutsu, took a pose with his sword and shot off at Naruto with ANBU level speed.

"Girls keep him away from her. I will deal with the swordsman." He said unsealing an elegant katana from his shoulder. The sword had a black sheath and had a blue string wrapped around the handle. The sword itself was 25 inches in length and looked to be a blue-silver color on the metal. Naruto shot off to meet Mutsu matching his ANBU level speed easily.

Surprise was the only emotion he could find on his opponents face as he clashed swords with him. With parries, slashes, stabs and chops Mutsu couldn't find any openings in the blonde's defense as he clashed with him. "Who are you? How can you match a sekirei in terms of speed?" Mutsu demanded from him.

"Who said anything about matching you?" Naruto asked before speeding up to kage-levels and knocking him back towards his child master. "I suggest you watch your words with me Mikogami-san. I do not take to people treating others as property very nicely. And none of your sekirei can match me in terms of raw power." Naruto said before leaking a tiny amount of killing intent directly at the two opposite him making Mikogami shudder in terror and Mutsu narrow his eyes backing off with his ashikabi.

After they left he turned back to his girls who were looking at him differently each, one with stars in her eyes her hands clenched and by her shoulders unconsciously squeezing her breasts together again, the second was total shock, this human just totally annihilated a single digit sekirei, the woman on the bench was looking at him like he was surrounded by light and was the hope she had been looking for. Sweat dropping at the looks Naruto suggested they head back to the apartment for the day.

Back at the apartment Naruto found three boxes with names on them, one with Musubi, one with Kaho and one with Akitsu. Assuming that Akitsu was the woman's name he carried the boxes inside and opened them to reveal clothing for the girls. Walking into the kitchen he started making dinner for his girls and Akitsu.

Said woman was currently getting dressed with what was in the box. After getting dressed she wandered into the kitchen to see if she could help her potential savior. "Ah… can I help Naruto-sama?" and just like that she was whacked with a paper fan.

"No sama. Kun, san, chan are okay as well as no suffix but no master or sama suffix. You are a friend to me right now so no master suffixes for you" he said in his no-sama outfit.

Rubbing her head she looked down in sorrow at angering her potential master. She got about 2 inches in turning before getting hugged by Naruto who had transformed into a little kid so he would be cute. "I hope your not mad at me I just really don't like it when people call me master or sama. I just want to be friends with you three." He said before Akitsu closed her arms on the cuteness.

"Ah… cute." Was all she said before hugging him and not letting go.

Making a clone to finish the food Naruto was carried into the living room by his captor and sat down and petted by Akitsu who was muttering things about cuteness and children.

Sweat dropping at his boss's behavior the clone finished dinner and called for the girls and the original to come eat.

Walking into the room Musubi spotted Naruto in his transformed child form and attempted to glomp him, attempted being the key word as Kaho who was struggling not to glomp him as well dragged her down.

After dinner the girls and Akitsu took a bath while naruto put up a sealing array in his bedroom then went to take a bath. After everyone had bathed he brought the sekireis to his bedroom so he could unwing Akitsu. "Ok Akitsu-chan please lay down on the floor on your back. And if you could remove your shirt it would be helpful for me." Without wasting a second Akitsu appeared on the floor completely naked staring up at the ceiling. Mumbling "I only said shirt, what happened to her panties?" Naruto started the procedure lighting up the seal and focusing on the restraining seal on her head. Working his chakra through the seal he focused on the restraint and broke it making a sound of shattering glass throughout the room. "Okay now you should be able to get your win—mmnph!" he said as he was tackled by a teary Akitsu who immediately placed her lips on his taking a sliver of his chakra and making icy blue wings appear on her back. She looked at Naruto and spoke quietly "by the ice of my contract may my ashikibi's worries be frozen!"

"Well all's well that ends well right?" Naruto said smiling at the happy women in front of him. After the excitement of the unwinging and winging he suggested for sleep. And again Naruto fell asleep with all his sekirei hugging a part of him. Musubi was grabbing and holding his right arm hostage between her breasts, Kaho was doing the same to his left, and Akitsu was sleeping with her head on his chest her breasts pressed into his right side.

**Well I think that is enough for this chapter what do you think?**

**Read and review who all you want Naruto to wing.**

**Bye **


End file.
